The present invention relates to system to be provided on a vehicle whereby the driver of a following vehicle is notified of impending changes in the speed of the vehicle. The system energizes a plurality of yellow and red lights mounted on the rear of the vehicle based upon the position of the brake and accelerator pedals of the vehicle.
Currently, the only warning given of a change in speed of a vehicle to a following driver is the illumination of brake lights when the brake pedal is depressed. While it is highly recommended that vehicles follow at a safe distance, a panic stop of a preceding vehicle frequently result in rear end collisions. This is particularly true when the preceding vehicle is a large one such and a semi tractor trailer unit or a large van which completely block the view of a following driver with respect to the traffic in front of the preceding vehicle. Further, following at a presumed safe distance on a busy expressway can result in a greater likelihood of an accident than if one were to maintain a closer spacing. This is because aggressive drivers frequently use what one driver considers to be a safe interval, to be an interval large enough for the aggressive driver to move into when passing the following vehicle.
A study has shown that 80% of the rear end accidents could be prevented with just one more second to react. While looking ahead to the flow of traffic could help, drivers are often distracted by other things. Further, when following a large vehicle such as a truck or semi-tractor trailer, it is usually not possible to observe the traffic ahead of the truck or semi-tractor trailer.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a more readily visible indication of a potential change in speed of a vehicle to a driver following that vehicle.
It is an object of this invention to provide a readily visible indication of a potential change in speed of a vehicle to a driver following that vehicle. It is a further object of this invention to provide such a visual indication with the illumination one or more of a plurality of lamps mounted on the rear of a vehicle. It is a still further object of this invention to control the illumination of the plurality of lamps dependent upon the position of the brake and accelerator pedals of the vehicle.
In accordance with this invention, a progressive slow/stop signaling system is provided on a vehicle to warn following vehicles of impending changes in speed of the vehicle. The installation of the applicant ""s progressive slow/stop signaling system on a vehicle provides more timely and complete information on changes in speed of a vehicle to the driver of a following a vehicle provided with applicant""s progressive slow/stop signaling system. A plurality of yellow and red lights are mounted on the rear of a vehicle in a position to be readily observed by a following vehicle. In a preferred embodiment, the yellow lights are positioned to the left of the red lights. The energization of the lights are controlled by the operation of the vehicle accelerator pedal and brake pedal. As the accelerator pedal is progressively released, the yellow lights are progressively energized from left to right, such that with the accelerator pedal fully released, all of the yellow lights are illuminated. As the brake pedal is progressively depressed, the red lights are progressively energized from left to right. With the brake pedal fully depressed, all of the red lights are illuminated.
Thus, in accordance with the applicant""s invention, a readily noticeable lighting display viewable from the rear of a vehicle informs the driver of a following vehicle of impending changes in speed of the vehicle.